


Spells Gone Wrong

by thebest_medicine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Tickle fic, Tickling, spells, tickling spell, ticklish willow, tillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow asks Tara to help her with a spell, but something goes a little wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> probably set somewhere in season ~ 5/early 6 (definitely pre-OMWF). also, looking up spell ingredients is hard. damn research.

"I can’t believe I found a spell for stress relief in one of Giles’ old books!" Willow grinned, "Want to help me out with it?" 

Tara smiled, sitting down with her girlfriend, “I think we could definitely use that. But are you sure you want to try something new?”

"It’s a temporary relaxing spell, what could go wrong?" She winked, "But I’ll go first if it makes you feel better."

Tara hesitated before finally nodding.

Willow gathered the right materials together, then chanted the words in the book with Tara and burned the mix of ingredients.

"Well, how do you feel?" Tara inquired.

"Really relaxed actually…" Willow sighed with a smile, "It’s kinda tingly."

"That’s good."

Willow started to squirm a bit, a smile tugging harder at the corners of her mouth, “It- hehe feels a lot tingly. Kinda tihihickles.” Willow curled her toes. A laugh escaped her lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Kinda tickles- a lohohohot." She wrapped her arms around her waist, "Hehehelp!"

"H-How much shredded dittany did you use?" Tara asked.

"A- hehe- a few ounces!" Willow giggled.

"It says to just use a half an ounce…" Tara raised her brow, "I think you strengthened the effects of the spell on the outer layers of your skin…"

"Mahahahake it unstrengthen! Hehehehe-" Willow cried, rolling on the ground in her futile attempts to alleviate the incessant buzzing tingle that tickled up her sides and stomach and over her toes, encapsulating her in a tickly blurr, "Tahahahahara!"

Tara was grinning now, “I think I’ll pass on my turn, good thing you went first.”

"Nohohoho help mehehehe- make it stop!" Willow squealed.

"You did the spell, you have to end it." Tara teased, amused by the giggling hysterics of the redhead.

"Lehehehe-let thehehe spell behehe- ahahaha dammit I cahahan’t!" Willow cried, "Pleehehease it keeps getting wohohorse!" 

Tara snuck a hand out and tickled the bottom of one of Willow’s kicking feet, at which Willow shrieked and kicked, “Nohohohoho Tara please!”

"I wish I could help, but you really have to either end it yourself or wait for it to be over."

"Hohohohow long?" Willow asked desperately.

"Well I think you put enough together to last about an hour." Tara grinned, reading over the book Willow had used.

"WhAT?" She cried, "Nohohoho nonono I cahahahan’t- plehehehease! Lehehet the spehe-spell behehehe ended! Hahahahaha!" Willow tried.

"I think you have to say it without laughing." Tara advised.

"But that’s ihihihimpossible! Heheehehe- NOHOHOHO- Not thehehere! Tarahahaha it’s getting wohohohorse! Hehelp!"

"There’s nothing more I can do." Tara said apologetically, thouh she definitely seemed to be enjoying how much her girlfriend was laughing and squirming.

"Lehehet- LET THE SPELL BE ENDED!" Willow yelled breathlessly. Finally the tickling sensation stopped; she rolled onto her back, dizzy and panting. 

"Do you feel relaxed?" Tara teased.

Willow glared, “Well you were just no help at all.” She stuck out her tongue.

Tara laughed, “There wasn’t much I could do.”

"Well, you can help me with my next spell." Willow offered.

"You’re ready to try another spell already?" Tara scoffed with a grin.

"Yep. This one makes pretty girls laugh and smile and do my bidding. The only ingredients I need are… my fingers and you." Willow whooped before tackling Tara and digging into her sides.


End file.
